Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In some cases, the execution of a software application may be limited to the number of licenses purchases by the user. For example, an application user may want to perform a real-life simulation of a vehicle. The user may purchase a certain number of licenses (e.g. 50), after which the software designed to simulate the vehicle will be run that number of times (50) simultaneously. The software may be executed using a variety of different parameters. Thus, these types of applications are dependent on having a license before they can be run. These applications are typically configured to communicate directly with a license server to check for a license. Sometimes when many hundreds or thousands of such applications are completing tasks and requesting new licenses, applications may end up being run without first ensuring that the proper license was available.